Rhydian's Sister: Return from the Wild
by maddycullen23
Summary: Katie and Rhydian are back from the wild pack. Things have changed since they left, Shannon and Tom know their secret but that's the least of their worries. Note: I do not own Wolfblood, credit goes to Debbie Moon. I only own Katie Morris and any other OC characters I create.
1. Chapter 1

The full moon looked down upon the town of Stoneybridge. At the edge of the town, a teenage girl with ginger hair and blue/green eyes sat at the bottom of a tree. Her name is Shannon Kelly. She had a laptop on her and appeared to be looking at something on the screen. A shadow appeared in front of Shannon.

"Tom, you scared me," Shannon said, once she realised that the shadow was one of closest friends.

"What are you doing out here?" Tom asked as he looked at Shannon's laptop. Tom looked shocked.

"Shannon you didn't. Maddy isn't going to be happy" Tom said.

"It's for research Tom. Maddy doesn't need to know about it" Shannon said.

"She's our friend Shannon," Tom said.

There was a rustling sound in the trees and a twig snapped.

"Erm, Shan. I don't think we are alone anymore" Tom said as two wolfbloods appeared in the clearing.

"Yeah. They look familiar." Shannon said. "Rhydian, Katie?"

The two wolves nodded in return.

"It's Rhydian and Katie," Shannon said.

The two wolves tensed at the sound of another twig snapping.

"They brought friends," Tom said.

Three more wolfbloods appeared. They didn't look friendly.

"I don't think they are friends," Shannon said. "We need to get out of here"

Shannon, Tom and the twins (in their wolf forms) hurried towards Maddy's house. The two humans knew that the only way in was to open the hatch that dropped down into the Smith's den. They worked together to open the hatch and allowed the two wolfbloods to jump in.

"Now what?"Tom asked as he looked at the three wolfbloods approaching them. Tom and Shannon jumped into the den and closed the hatch.

The following morning, Rhydian, Katie, Maddy, her parents, Tom and Shannon all walk outside to see if they could find any sign of the wild wolfbloods.

"There's not much scent," Daniel said.

"The wild wolfbloods didn't stay long" Emma added.

"They had no reason to. They hate the human world. Rhydian and I didn't think they would follow us this far" Katie said.

"Who are they?" Maddy asked as she looked at Rhydian.

"Aran and Meinir are just beta wolves then there is Alric," Rhydian said.

"Who's Alric?" Daniel asked.

"The alpha" Rhydian said as they walked back into Maddy's house. Daniel and Emma started to make breakfast for them all.

"What happened while you were with the wild pack?" Emma asked.

"I broke the rules," Rhydian said.

"What rules?" Emma asked.

"Alric and Rhydian had a bit of a misunderstanding," Katie said.

"It wasn't a misunderstanding, he hated me because I was new and didn't follow the rules," Rhydian said. "That's the same reason that you hated Katie and me"

"Rhydian, Katie we don't hate you," Daniel told them.

"You threw us out of your pack," Rhydian said.

"This has nothing to do with that. It's about why there is a wild alpha male running around our territory." Daniel said.

"We didn't mean for this to happen," Katie said.

"Well done, Mum," Maddy said.

"Maddy, they chose to go with their mother. They come back and bring even more trouble with them. What am I supposed to do? Welcome them with open arms" Emma asked.

"Yes because we are their pack," Maddy said.

"The only left because we found out," Shannon said.

Rhydian and Katie walked out the house and into the woods. A lot had changed since they left and it looked like they would need to do more to earn Maddy's parent's trust again. Outside the twins stopped walking.

"Rhydian, we need to stop and think about this," Katie said.

"What's there to think about?" Rhydian asked.

"Alric is still out there looking for you," Katie said.

"I know, Katie," Rhydian said.

"Rhydian, Katie" Maddy called. The twins turned around.

"Don't worry about us. We will leave" Rhydian said.

"You have nowhere to go," Maddy said. "Come back to the house"

"Maddy has a point, Rhydian," Katie said.

"Your parent's don't want us there" Rhydian added.

"I think its because they're scared that you're not telling us everything," Maddy told him. "But you know what. I don't care. Maybe you two did some bad things out there? Who cares. All I care about is the two of you"

"Ok, we will come back but what are we going to about social services," Katie said.

"Let's talk to my Mum and Dad" Maddy suggested as they made their way back to the house.

Daniel and Emma stood in the kitchen and looked up when they walked in. Tom and Shannon sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Ok, first we need to make some calls to social services and the Vaughns" Emma said.

"No, you can't ring social services, they will send us to a home," Rhydian said.

"Don't worry, there are people that we can talk to in that department, wolfbloods that work with the authorities, they can solve problems that we can't?" Daniel said.

"Wait, like a wolfblood mafia", Tom said sounding excited. Shannon looked at him.

"Frist we need to get Tom and Shannon home so they can change for school," Emma said.

Bradlington High.

Daniel and Emma sorted everything out and the twins had a cover story. The school had no problem with the twins returning and said they looked forward to welcoming them back.

Rhydian and Katie walked into the school sports hall, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"Rhydian, Katie," Katerina said. "Where have you two been?"

"There was a misunderstanding with our foster placement but we are back now," Katie said.

"That's a shame," Jimi said.

"Yeah, it is," Katie said. "Why are you wearing your Pajamas? Is there a Pajama party that we didn't know about"

"No, it's Judo," Jimi said.

"That's for kids," Katie said.

"Ok, let's see if you can grab me like Kay did," Jimi said.

"Game on," Katie said as she put her bag down and joined Jimi on the matt.

Katie stood with her feet about and watched Jimi. When she saw that he was grinning at his friends, she took her chance and grabbed him. Jimi looked shocked as Kaite put him back down on the floor.

"Told you," Katie said.

"Wow, Katie. That was impressive" Kara said.

"Thank you," Katie said.

After Lunch Rhydian and Katie found themselves walking into Mr Jeffries history class.

"Hurry up, Rhydian and Kaite" Mr Jeffries said. "You're already three months late. Let's not make it worse"

"Sorry sir," Katie said.

"Ok, let's continue with our lesson on World War 1"

Katie started to make notes while Rhydian stared into space.


	2. Chapter 2

The school bell rang and everyone left Mr Jeffries classroom. Maddy was one of the first people out, Tom and Shannon followed.

"Maddy" Rhydian called as the twins hurried after her.

"I can't talk now. I have to take pictures of the judo club" Maddy said once she arrived at her locker.

"Maddy, wait," Katie said. "We are sorry about the way we acted"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to say those things about you," Rhydian said.

"You're always sorry but then you go and do the same thing again. I don't know if I can trust you anymore" Maddy told them.

"Coming back from the wild isn't like coming back from a holiday. Things are different there, they have different rules and then we come back to the normal world, it's a big change for us." Katie said.

"I understand that Katie," Maddy said.

"What's going on?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing, Shannon," Katie said as she walked away leaving Rhydian and Maddy alone.

Katie went to sit outside. Maybe Maddy was right, she was different now and Kaite needed to get her act together before she lost her friends. Rhydian came to join her.

"Somethings not right," Katie said. She walked over to the grass and used her Eolas. After a few seconds, she got up from the ground and looked at Rhydian.

"Alric's here," Katie told Rhydian

"He can't be," Rhydian said.

"He is. We need to tell Maddy" Katie said.

The twins hurried into the school building and found Maddy taking photos of the judo club. When she noticed that the twins were still here, she walked over. Tom and Shannon followed.

"They're here," Rhydian said.

"Outside the school" Katie added.

"He can't be. They wouldn't come this close" Maddy said.

"They have," Katie said. "You need to call your parents and keep everyone inside"

"They won't come into the school, not when there are humans around," Rhydian said. "I can lead them away from the school"

"That's crazy Rhydian. They are after us." Katie told Rhydian,

"Katie, we brought them here," Rhydian replied.

"We need to come up with a plan," Shannon said.

"That's right" Tom agreed "Rhydian and Katie know what the Wild Pack is all about. We can use their weaknesses to come up with a plan"

"That's a great idea, Tom," Maddy said. "Come with me and bring your cameras. Rhydian and Katie, you need to lead Alric to the school hall."

"Ok. I still don't understand what your plan is" Katie said.

"I am going to get Shannon and Tom to take some pictures of the wild wolfbloods and then when you bring them into the school hall, we will display the photos on the screen. Nobody will be in the hall but it's where they are showing the Judo photos." Maddy told them.

"How's that going to help?" Rhydian asked.

"Think about it. If I press the share button then these photos will be all over the internet. You said that they will do anything to keep the secret. This will make them leave you alone"

Katie and Rhydian didn't have to do much to get Alaric, Aran and Meinir to show up. When Alaric saw the twins he flashed his eyes at them but didn't come any closer.

"What's up Alaric? Scared of a few kids?" Rhydian teased.

"Get them," Alaric said. Rhydian and Katie hurried through the school and into the hall. Maddy waited for them.

"Whatever Rhydian and Katie did, it's over. You need to leave now" Maddy told them.

"Tell them that" Alaric answered. "They encouraged my pack to involve themselves with humans"

"It's not bad to mix with humans," Katie said.

"Human contact makes us weak," Alaric said. "They broke our rules"

"You are breaking the rules as well. This is my packs territory and the twins are part of my pack" Maddy argued back at the alpha.

"Brave words for a tame wolf" Aran said.

Maddy turned to screen on and started to flick through the photos. Katie thought they were really good.

"Look at you. Your eyes, your veins, your teeth" Maddy said.

"Alaric, there are humans everywhere," Meinir said.

"What's the number one rule?" Rhydian asked "Don't let humans find out"

Alaric ran up to the screen a made a hole in it.

"That won't work. I can send them around the world by pressing a button or I can delete them and make sure nobody finds them" Maddy said. "I will only do that if you promise to leave and never come back"

"We shouldn't of come here" Meinir whispered.

"You have to do what the cub said" Aran added.

Alaric looked at the two wild wolfbloods.

"Be quiet. The cub won't show humans the pictures because she knows that keeping the secret is the most important thing"

"I will if it's the only way to save my friends" Maddy answered.

"Forgot about them, Alaric. Your responsibility is the pack" Aran stated.

"Enough. We will leave"

"Don't come back" Maddy said, warning them.

"You want the twins then you can have them, but from now on your pack and my pack are enemies," Alaric said as the three wild wolfbloods left the school.

"Quickly change the photos. I hear the others coming to look at the judo photos" Katie said.

"Wait, you can't come in here," Maddy told Jimi and his friends.

"We want to see the judo photos," Jimi said.

Maddy managed to turn the screen over before anyone saw the pictures of the wolfbloods. On the screen was a picture of Jimi but the rip in the screen meant the half the photo was missing.

Katie, Rhydian and Maddy went outside to talk about what happened.

"Thank you for sticking up for us, Maddy," Katie said.

"That's ok. You are my friends." Maddy answered.

"I'm glad that we came back," Rhydian said.

"Not as glad as I am" Maddy replied with a smile.


End file.
